Et si
by Etsuko-Sama
Summary: Voila mon 1er OS. Naruto jeune écrivain vas devoir faire face à son passé. ( Corrigé)


Voilà un petit OS .

**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement T.T

**Ranting: **M

**Pairing:** Sasuke /Naruto

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier vivement Ninou qui m'a écrit mon lemon et qui m'a aidée aussi pour la mise en forme de mes idées. Pour ceux ou celles qui suivent mon autre fic "Piano", je suis un peu en panne d'inspiration, j'ai du mal à mettre par écrit mes idées T.T et c'est par faute de temps aussi.

Note de l'auteur 2: Un grand merci à K**akashisama de m'avoir corrigé ce texte ^^**

**Et si... **

Je me présente Naruto Namikaze, jeune écrivain de vingt-cinq ans, étant un pur célibataire endurci, m'habillant la plupart du temps d'un kimono d'intérieur blanc avec une paire de tong. Comme à chaque fois que je finis un manuscrit, je suis là, profitant du début de la matinée pour m'occuper de mes roses dans ma roseraie, d'un air apaisé. Mais ce matin, c'était différent, j'avais le pressentiment que cette journée ne serait pas comme les autres, si je puis dire, et je ne me trompais guère lorsque j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

L'arrosoir d'une main et de l'autre mon chat blanc et roux au doux nom de Kyu, je pris le chemin de la porte d'entrée pestant contre celui ou celle qui venait me déranger à cette heure-ci, ouvrant celle-ci avec difficulté et nervosité ; une nervosité qui se transforma en stupeur lorsque j' aperçus devant moi, l'air tout joyeux, du facteur.

Après des salutations abrégées, il me donna mon courrier ou plutôt une enveloppe de couleur rouge sang et de petite taille, fermée d'un sceau en cire. Qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un recommandé? Fermant de mon pied la porte, je pris soin de l'ouvrir délicatement, les mains légèrement moites, le coeur battant la chamade, j'en sortis un petit carton où dessus il était écrit en lettre d'or :

_Vous êtes invité à participer_

_au bal des anciens élèves de l'année XXXX_

_Du lycée du feu._

_A l'hôtel impérial de Tokyo_

_Le Samedi XX novembre XXXX_

_à 20h_

_Tenue correcte exigée._

J'observais ce carton, à moitié écroulé contre le mur comme si j'avais reçu une lettre annonçant que j'allais mourir. J'étais terrifié, déconnecté, anéanti à tel point que je n'entendis pas Kakashi entrer.

Sentant à peine une main se poser sur moi, mes épaules firent un léger bon en avant me courbant un peu plus. Levant ma tête avec difficulté tellement j'étais perdu dans la douleur et l'incompréhension, mes yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de Kakashi. Je vis ses lèvres bouger sous son masque et c'est à ce moment -là que mon cerveau se reconnecta avec la réalité.

- Naruto, oye, ça va?

-Hum

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je lui tendis l'invitation, il la prit et après avoir lu, me regarda d'un air triste, et peu sûr de lui me demanda :

-Tu veux y aller?

- … Je … je ne crois pas.

C'est sûr, pourquoi voudrais-je y aller? Comment avaient-ils réussi à avoir mon adresse? Mais surtout comment avaient-ils pu me retrouver, alors que j'avais même changé mon nom. Après tout ce qui c'était produit…

Je n'avais que 16 ans à l'époque. Tout allait pour le mieux: j'avais des amis, j'étais bon en classe, j'étais même passé capitaine du club de basket.

Je traînais souvent avec mon meilleur ami Sasuke. Mais tout cela s'arrêta le jour où pendant une sortie scolaire, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui avouai mes sentiments et que celui-ci me rejeta avec violence.

M'ignorant et me fuyant comme la peste après mon aveu voué à l'échec, j'ai voulu savoir le pourquoi de cette attitude aussi froide envers moi. Après tout c'était mon meilleur ami. On aurait pu arranger les choses mais la seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche fut « Dégage sale pd ! Je ne suis pas comme toi!».

Cela m'avait tellement blessé que j'en étais resté cloué sur place devant tout les regards, alors que lui s'éloignait accompagné comme à chaque fois de ses groupies essayant de s'accrocher à son bras.

Peu de temps après, mes soi disant amis me tournèrent le dos et ce fut à partir de là qu'une succession de brimades et de harcèlements en tout genre se firent: uriner sur mes chaussons d'intérieur, dégrader mon casier de graffiti avec le mot pd, lacérer mes vêtements de sport, m'insulter et j'en passe...

Mais le pire se produisit deux mois après. Alors que j'étais seul dans les douches, six hommes de dernière année entrèrent dans les douches, bien sûr tout de suite, j'avais compris ce qui allait en suivre.

Même avec mon mètre 70 je n'aurais rien pu rien faire. C'est, alors qu'ils me tabassèrent avec acharnement, qu'un des hommes me cracha à la figure:

"Alors sale pd t'en as eu assez? Maintenant on va tellement défoncer ton joli petit cul que tu ne l'oublieras pas de sitôt !"

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, me violant à tour de rôle en me laissant par terre dans les douches. Ce n'est que le lendemain que le professeur Gaï me retrouva nu à moitié mort de froid. Je fus transporté à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Ce qui me donna droit à une hospitalisation d'un mois. Après une enquête, ces hommes furent arrêtés et emprisonnés. Moi j'avais décidé de ne plus remettre un pied au lycée, et avec l'accord de mon tuteur et son amant, nous déménageâmes dans une petite ville près de la mer. Je fus suivi psychologiquement pendant plus d'un an. Faisant des crises d'angoisse au moindre contact physique, j'ai du suivre mes études par correspondance, prétextant que j'étais devenu agoraphobe (peur de la foule) et aphenphosmophobe (Peur d'être touché). Mais avec le temps et une bonne thérapie, ces problèmes furent en partie réglés même si je savais que jamais je n'oublierai cette douleur qui me ronge encore.

Deux ans plus tard, je perdis tragiquement mon tuteur dans un stupide accident de voiture, cela me fit un coup de plus me renfermant un peu plus dans ma souffrance. C'est grâce à la patience et à la force de caractère de Kakashi qui , continuant à s'occuper de moi comme le faisait Iruka, que lui et moi pûmes surmonter ce drame s'épaulant comme l'on pouvait quand l'autre n'allait pas. Cela nous a pas mal rapproché et malgré ce que beaucoup pensent, je le considère comme un père.

- Naruto ! dis Naruto tu m'entends !

- Oui désolé j'étais dans la lune ... dis-je en riant.

- J'ai cru un instant t'avoir perdu mon petit poussin ... me dit-il d'un air moqueur

-N'importe quoi arrête avec ces stupides surnoms tu ressembles de plus en plus à Iruka.

L'image de mon tuteur habillé de son tablier vert pomme m'appelant comme cela lorsque j'étais petit nous vinrent dans la tête, nous faisant rire jusqu'à ce que Kakashi ne sorte cette phrase:

« Alors tu y vas ou pas? » me coupant net.

- Je…je ne sais pas, je crois qu'ils ont du se gourer quand il me l'ont envoyé.

- Oui peut-être, mais c'est une chance pour toi de prendre ta revanche sur le passé, de tourner la page et de leur faire voir à tous qui tu es devenu depuis non?

-Hn, peut- être bien.

- Allais fais pas ta tête de sale morveux, réfléchis-y si tu n'y vas pas, je te connais, tu risques de le regretter plus tard et de me le faire payer encore.

- Ok ok lui dis-je d'un sourire ne voulant être que nerveux mais tu m'accompagnes. Après tout tu as été l'un des professeurs de cette époque .

-Très bien souffla-t'il d'un air pas vraiment enthousiaste, si cela peut t'aider à surmonter tes peurs.

_Le jour-j_

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au miroir d'entrée, je me surpris moi-même de mon allure, ce qui me fit sourire d'un air narquois. Habillé d'un costume noir, d'une cravate bleu océan faisant ressortir mes yeux, celle-ci étant noué à moitié sur une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte vers le haut. J'avais l'air plus décontracté que ce que l'exigait cette maudite soirée, mais au fond je les emmerdais.

- Hmm sympa mais c'était marqué tenue correcte Naruto, pas décontracté tu sais ? me lança Kakashi tout en plaisantant .

Kakashi, lui, avait opté pour un costume gris anthracite, chemise blanche et cravate noire tout ce qui a de plus classique en son genre mais en même temps il respectait le code demandé.

Levant les épaules en signe de « j'en ai rien à foutre, je fais ce que je veux » je me dirigeai vers mon petit bébé, une Ford mustang noir et rouge, l'air renfrogné.

- Ho je t'en prie Naruto arrête avec ce regard, on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre.

-Ah ah ah peut-être qui sait ?

- Franchement Naruto tu n'es pas drôle arrête...

- Je rigole, _même si l'envie ne manque pas_ me dis-je à moi-même.

Même si je plaisantais facilement avec Kakashi, je n'en menais pas large. Plus les kilomètres défilaient, plus les souvenirs revenaient et plus l'angoisse me prenait la gorge. Au bout de quelques heures nous franchîmes avec regret pour ma part l'entrée du parking, me garant le plus à l'écart histoire d'être le plus discret possible jetant des coups d'œil un peu de partout autour de moi. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment mais malgré cela, on pouvait constater au nombre de voitures garées que nous étions sûrement les derniers. Soufflant un bon coup, je mis un peu d'ordre dans mes vêtements, et sortis de ma poche, non par envie mais plus part nervosité, mon paquet de cigarettes et m'en allumai une.

- Tu pourrais éviter de t'allumer une clope maintenant Naruto ! On vient à peine d'arriver!

- S'il te plaît laisse- moi un peu me détendre ok .Lui dis-je, le regard moitié paniqué moitié énervé.

Il dû s'en apercevoir même si j'essayais d'être le plus détaché de tout ceci, car d'habitude Kakashi me faisait toute une histoire sur les effets du tabac jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de l'écraser pour le faire taire. Mais là, la seule chose qui l'ait pu me dire cette fois-ci, fut un simple ok me laissant surpris.

Lorsque que nous arrivâmes à l'entrée, deux hommes étaient positionnés devant l'entrée me séparant du cauchemar. Ils devaient, à mon avis, au premier abord faire partie de mon ancien lycée car lorsqu'ils croisèrent mon regard ,je vis sur leurs visages, une sorte de surprise mélangée à de la peur.

Il est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais quelqu'un de connu, mais je pensai surtout qu'ils étaient surpris non pas parce que je venais mais surtout par mon physique. A cette époque je ne mesurais qu' 1 m 70 pour 60 kg j'étais un gringalet aux cheveux courts. Maintenant mes cheveux avaient poussé, quelques mèches venaient encadrer mon visage afin de cacher les cicatrices sur mes joues, renforçant mon regard glacial et mon 1 m90 et mes 85 kg tout en muscles façonnés grâce à des heures de pratique au combat devaient jeter un froid.

Au bout de quelque minutes qui me parurent une éternité l'un deux me demanda en un léger souffle ressemblant plus à un chuchotement mon invitation. Je lui tendis, rivant mes yeux dans les siens en lui disant qu'il m'accompagnait, lorsqu'il regarda brièvement Kakashi. Sans aucune résistance de leur part, ils nous firent entrer et nous indiquèrent que la petite soirée se faisait au premier étage.

Montant les escaliers qui m'amenait vers ma mort, une idée me vint et un sourire malin se dessina sur mon visage lorsque mon bras entoura les épaules de Kakashi, il me regarda bizarrement tout en lançant :

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça !

-Oooh que si ! dis-je en riant

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de venir.

-Non, mais je me rappelle qu'à l'époque pas mal d'entre ces pouffiasses avaient un petit béguin pour toi. Ça sera ma revanche et puis tu me dois cette faveur rappelle toi. Lui dis-je d'un clin d'œil complice.

Kakashi baissa la tête pinça l'arête de son nez mais ne dit rien de plus, il savait que j'avais raison et qu'à l'époque Iruka aurait fait un scandale s'il avait su que tous les chocolats que nous ramenions chaque année ne m'étaient pas vraiment destiné !

Après être montés et avoir longé un couloir interminable, je pus enfin entendre une légère musique de fond et apercevoir mes anciens camarades. Certain se retournèrent vers moi, me dévisagerènt avec étonnement pour certains, d'autres avec dégout mais cela ne m'importait plus.

Tout mouvement s'était arrêté autour de moi depuis que mon regard l'avait croisé. Il était là à quelques pas de moi, n'ayant pas changé, étant même encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Légèrement plus grand un verre à la main, il parlait tranquillement accompagné de quelques personnes de la gente masculine et d'une jeune femme que je ne connaissais guère et dont la chevelure rouge vif aurait fait pâlir n'importe quel feu. Je ne pourrais dire si cette femme me vit les observer mais lorsque celle-ci lui parla discrètement à l'oreille il leva la tête dans notre direction nous observant, ne laissant aucune émotion apparaître dans ses magnifiques yeux pour lesquels autrefois j'aurais pu me perdre tellement ils étaient sombres et somptueux. Sasuke n'avait pas changé après tout pensais-je. Il était encore et toujours cet être hautain et froid.

Pris d'une forte déception d'avoir peut être espéré au fond de moi qu'il puisse changer, je pris la main de Kakashi rapprochant tendrement mon visage de son cou en soufflant doucement au creux de son oreille:

- Direction le bar, et fait semblant de rire pour tous les faire chier s'il te plaît.

Kakashi accepta comprenant d'où venait mon mal être et fit semblant de rire en baissant la tête. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au comptoir, je me permis un double whisky sans glace le buvant cul sec et m'en servis un autre. Prenant une grande inspiration je fis abstraction du mauvais regard de Kakashi et alluma une cigarette. La première bouffée me fit un bien fou calmant les tremblements de ma main. C'est à cet instant reprenant une autre bouffée, que je me permis de relever mon visage crachant la fumée en gratifiant mes anciens camarades d'un regard meurtrier voulant dire _osez dire quoi que ce soit et vous verrez._

Ma tête se tourna lorsque j'entendis cette toute petite voix derrière moi. Un petit bout de femme que je reconnus facilement se tenait là sautant presque d'un pied à l'autre essayant de contrer sa timidité.

-Bonsoir Hinata. Lançais-je d'un ton neutre.

-Bon...bonsoir Naruto-kun.

-Alors comment ça va ? Depuis le temps.

- Bi..bien et toi ?

- Impeccable contrairement à certains pensent vu mon ancienne hospitalisation, et plusieurs thérapies mais je m'en sors bien et je vis avec quelqu'un comme tu peux le constater. Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique en serrant la main de Kakashi qui ne protesta pas.

Hinata me lança, au bord des larmes, un regard de culpabilité. Mais cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid . Au contraire j'étais devenu insensible.

Levant mes yeux vers le groupe qui s'était rapproché mine de rien pendant notre discussion, je vis Kiba s'approcher d'elle la prenant dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Je retournais à mes occupations reprenant un verre, histoire de tenir le coup. C'est à ce moment que je sentis du mouvement derrière moi me remettant face à Hinata voulant m'excuser de ce froid. Après tout je n'étais pas comme tout ces pauvres cons, je pus constater avec étonnement qu'une partie des personnes présentes s'était approchée me dévisageant avec tristesse voire pitié. Délicatement je déposai mon verre vide sur le comptoir, passa ma main sur mon visage, et fermai les yeux. A quoi jouaient-ils à me faire leurs têtes de pauvres malheureux? Après tout c'était de leur faute si tout cela s'était produit.

Je me mis à rire d'un rire amer à cette pensée. Ravalant la bile qui se formait dans ma bouche, je dis à voix haute les regardant tous un par un:

-Kakashi on s'en va. Il n'y a que des faux culs ici. J'en ai la gerbe et j'ai pas envie de recracher mon repas pour eux.

On n'eut pas le temps de faire quatre pas, qu'une espèce de tornade verte nous sauta dans les bras sans que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit .

-Aaaah Kakashi ,Naruto !

Gaï-sensei , était le seul à l'époque à ne m'avoir jamais jugé et à avoir essayé d'arranger les choses prétextant la fougue de la jeunesse.

- Gaï- sensei ,cela fait plaisir de vous revoir ! dis-je un sourire aux lèvres en serrant sa main.

- Et moi donc! Tu as bien changé mon petit Naruto-kun. Et Kakashi mon éternel rival tu as bien vieilli dit donc!

- Gaï je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as quarante cinq ans.

Gaï nous parla presque tout le long de la soirée demandant des nouvelles et nous en donnant de Lee, son fils. Malgré la passionnante discussion que nous avions, je sentais les regards des traîtres comme j'aimais les appeler mais surtout je pouvais le sentir lui m'observant avec intensité. Je ne fis aucun mouvement vers eux me forçant à les oublier.

Au fur et à mesure, la soirée passa et plusieurs personne partirent vers minuit, il ne resta enfin de compte que quelques camarades avec qui à l'époque j'aurais volontiers passé ma soirée à boire et à rire. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et j'avais envie de rentrer mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Kakashi alors que lui et Gaï plaisantaient comme des gamins. Je me résolus à les laisser pour aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse.

Je pris mon paquet de cigarette et m'en alluma une, profitant des bancs de la terrasse collés au mur donnant à la salle . Je me détendis posant ma tête dessus afin de profiter un peu de ce silence et des étoiles. La baie vitrée s'ouvrit et sans regarder la personne, je sus que c'était lui. Les pulsations de mon cœur se firent irréguliers quand le son de sa voix me parvint aux oreilles.

« Alors tu es venu ». Fut sa seule parole et cela glaça mon sang.

Mon dieu, j'avais oublié comment cette voix était mélodieuse. Ses yeux était rivés sur l'horizon n'osant pas me regarder comme avant et j'en fus peiné mais il était hors de question qu'il le remarque. Je n'étais plus le même et il ne pouvait plus me faire souffrir.

Me forçant à ne pas bouger, je me permis d'humer discrètement cette odeur qui le caractérisait si bien. Un parfum sauvage et fruité à la fois. Cela n'avait pas changé à mon plus grand regret. Ouvrant les yeux que j'avais fermés inconsciemment je le vis là tout près de moi assis me regardant le plus tranquillement possible de ses yeux et ce qui me surprit le plus fut d'y voir de la douleur ou plutôt un sentiment de culpabilité. Pourquoi souffrait-il? Etait-ce de ma faute ? Je n'en pouvais plus, plus du tout, voir tous ces regards remplis de tristesse. Ils pouvaient se les garder leur culpabilité. Je n'en voulais pas surtout pas les leurs. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir! Mes jambes se levèrent d'un bon, sans le moindre regard pour Sasuke, je pris le large. A peine arrivé devant l'embrochement de la vitre, une main froide et puissante saisit mon bras m'empêchant de partir.

-Attend, Naru... le to n'eut même pas le temps de sortir de sa bouche que je me dégageais de lui avec une violence inouïe lui crachant en plein figure froidement

- Ne pose pas tes mains sur moi.

Il me regarda d'un air ahuri la main toujours en position levée, mais je ne dis rien de plus me retournant main dans les poches, je pris la direction des vestiaires en priant pour que Kakashi y soit.

Le petit groupe de tout à l'heure était là n'aillant aucunement loupé ma discussion avec Sasuke et c'est sans aucun remord que je leur envoyai mon regard le plus meurtrier.

Retrouvant mes deux senseis là où j'espérais qu'ils soient, je pris ma veste et m'apprêtais à les rejoindre quand une petite main me prit délicatement le haut du bras, me retournant je pus constater que la personne n'était autre que Sakura. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis ce temps. Toujours aussi maquillée et habillée vulgairement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'énerva le plus entre le fait qu'elle me touche elle aussi alors que je détestais cela ou le fait qu'elle fut jadis la femme de Sasuke. Quoi qu'il en soit quelque chose disjoncta dans ma tête et je vis rouge.

Ma main se positionna sur sa délicate trachée, mes yeux s'enfoncèrent dans les siens puis lentement pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui pourrait arriver si elle n'écoutait je pris la parole.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher. Le Naruto que toi et tes amis connaissaient est mort le jour où vous avez lâchement pris la décision de l'abandonner alors si toi ou un autre membre de petits cons venez encore me faire chier je te jure que cette fois-ci je n'hésiterai pas.

Et mes doigts se serrèrent, la faisant légèrement suffoquer afin de bien lui faire rentrer dans sa petite tête que je ne rigolais pas.

- Naruto lache là s'il te plait me dit calmement Kakashi et me prenant l'avant-bras. Tu ne voudrais pas te calmer et écouter ce qu'elle a à te dire? Tu veux bien ?

Lachant Sakura et regardant Kakashi je me mis à rigoler comme un fou, des regards d'autres personnes se tournèrent vers nous afin de voir ce qu'il se passait l'air terrifié.

- Ecouter quoi Kakashi? "Nous sommes désolés Naruto ! " ou encore "ne nous en veux pas s'il te plaît on était jeune à l'époque !", un ramassis de connerie ouais... Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est que vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'ordure, vous êtes pires que de la merde. N'oubliez pas leur dis-je haut et fort, afin que tous puissent entendre Naruto Uzumaki est mort dans ces douches il y a neuf ans là ou vous l'avez laissés, et pour moi vous êtes morts également. J'ai tourné la page. Vous n'existez plus, n'essayez plus de me contacter et je tiens à bien remercier celui qui a réussi à me retrouver pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de vous voir aussi misérable."

Je sortis en trombe de cet endroit, il fallait que je me calme à tout prix. N'ayant pas pour l'instant la tête à conduire, je pris la direction du bar de l'hôtel avec la ferme intention de me bourrer la gueule complètement et tant pis si Kakashi me donnait un petit cours sur les méfaits de l'alcool. J'en avais trop besoin.

Quand le barman me vit débarquer, il comprit je ne sais comment et me mit d'entrée un double wisky sans glace, lequel je pris en une gorgée et en recommanda un puis deux qui descendirent de la même façon. N'étant pas habitué, l'alcool commença à me faire effet et un petit sourire glissa sur mes lèvres. J'étais mieux et plus détendu qu'à mon arrivée ce que Kakashi vit lorsqu'il me rejoint . Pendant un petit moment nous ne nous sommes pas parlés mais avons simplement bu payant chacun son tour notre tournée. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Kakashi me demanda:

- Dis Naruto tu ne comptes pas conduire ta voiture en ayant bu autant ? Je lui fis signe que non. Alors je suppose qu'il va falloir dormir ici à moins que je puisse conduire ton bébé? me lança t'il plein d'espoir.

- Tu peux rêver dis-je en ricanant lorsqu'il me fit ses yeux tout brillants.

Voyant que je ne cèderai pas même en étant bien embrumé, il souffla dépité et prit la direction de la réception afin de réserver pour ce soir. Profitant que je sois seul, un homme plus vieux que moi prit place à côté. Au début il ne dit rien m'observant de temps en temps tout en sirotant son verre et puis quand il vit que mon attention était vers lui il se mit à me parler.

- C'est vrai que tu es très mignon comme il le dit me lança t-il de but en blanc ce qui me déconcerta un moment.

Voyant que je ne disais rien il continua. Excuse moi je dois te surprendre je ne cherche pas à te draguer mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela soit aussi vrai.

- Qui êtes-vous ? fut tout ce qui sortit de ma gorge.

- Ho c'est vrai qu'à l'époque nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous rencontrer je me présente je suis Itachi me dit-il en me tendant la main, main que je pris trop vite le regrettant aussitôt lorsque j'entendis la fin de sa phrase. Itachi Uchiwa enchanté de te voir enfin.

- Que me voulez-vous tous! crachais-je en enlevant ma main de la sienne.

- Ho moi rien, je suis simplement là pour accompagner un être stupide qui n'arrive pas à s'exprimer face à toi. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai eu le plaisir de constater dit-il d'un sourire narquois.

- J'ai rien à lui dire bougonnais-je, ce qui le fit rire amplement. Et je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire à la fin ? m'emportais je .

- Toi, fut sa réponse. Voyant que cela ne me faisait guère rire, il se calma aussitôt et prenant son verre d'un geste gracieux, il le contempla en silence me laissant pantois, ce qui au fur et à mesure m'énerva puis au final il m'intrigua. Pourquoi je ne sais pas mais j'avais envie de savoir le fin mot de ce qu'il pensait.

- Naruto ne te méprend pas dit-il ce qui me ramena de mes songes, si je ris ce n'est pas par moquerie mais simplement parce qu'il me semble te connaître depuis tellement longtemps ! Voyant que je l'écoutais avec attention il continua. Mon petit frère m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et...

- Sasuke t'a parlé de moi ! m'en surpris-je à la limite de hurler de surprise.

- Oui il m'a souvent parlé de toi si ce n'est presque tout le temps marmonna t'il dans sa barbe mais je ne pus l'entendre.

"Contrairement à ce que tu peux penser de lui, Sasuke est le dernier enfant d'une grande famille assez réputée, travaillant souvent à l'étranger et nous laissant la plupart du temps seuls en compagnie de gouvernantes. Il n'a pas vraiment connu l'amour de nos parents et n'eut pas la chance de savoir ce que c'était. C'est ce qui le rendit distant , froid et je pense avec le temps hautain .

Mais quand mon frère t'a rencontré, sa vie a pris une tournure complètement différente. Tu étais là pour lui et non pour autre chose. Chaque soir j'avais le droit à des Naruto ceci et Naruto cela. Sa chambre était remplie de vos photos. C'était marrant de le voir ainsi plein de joie et puis vous avaez grandi et il y a eu cet incident qui le perturba. Ta déclaration je pense lui fit peur. Attention je ne prends pas sa défense et ce qu'il a pu te dire fut une énorme bêtise. Lui s'en est rendu compte au final. Il prit une profonde inspiration et je sus à ce moment ce qu'il allait dire mais ne pus rien dire comme omnibulé par toute ces découvertes. Lorsque Sasuke a appris ce qui t'est arrivé il fut dans une immense colère et fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour retrouver les coupables, il s'en est énormément voulu. Cela était allé trop loin. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te causer autant de souffrances et avait l'intention de répondre à tes sentiments mais c'était trop tard le mal était fait, tu avais disparu. "

En ayant entendu ceci, la douleur qui se faisait sentir au fond de ma poitrine augmenta tellement j'étais troublé d'apprendre tout ça. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je pris un autre verre en dénouant ma cravate enlevant les premiers boutons de ma chemise car j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Prenant une gorgée je le laissais continuer.

" Depuis ce moment il ne dort presque plus, a tenté plusieurs fois de te retrouver mais en vain durant ces huit dernières années, j'ai vu mon frère se battre de toute ses forces pour toi, te revoir juste une fois et au final tombé toujours plus bas vers le fond. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon petit frère comme ça alors j'ai agis malgré ses protestations. Il faut que tu saches que la personne qui t'a retrouvé Naruto c'est moi. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, ni de lui pardonner, mais juste de l'écouter et après si tu dois le frapper alors fait le si cela te soulage. Mais sache que malgré les apparences Sasuke est quelqu'un de fragile. Il y a peu, il a tenté de…"

- Nii-san que… tu fais quoi là ?

Sasuke, apparu de nulle part, interrompa son frère, ses yeux sortirent presque de ses orbites lorsqu'il vit à qui parlait son frère. Si je n'avais pas été aussi perturbé, j'en aurais ris comme un fou. Itachi ne lui répondit même pas, finissant son verre d'une traite, il paya l'addition et me lança tout bas pour que seulement moi puisse l'entendre

- Naruto tout dépend de toi maintenant.

Et il s'en alla nous laissant tous les deux seuls.

Je restais là, ne comprenant plus rien. Toute cette histoire me perturbait plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Durant toutes ces années je m'étais trompé ?

- Que t'a dit mon frère? demanda Sasuke le ton dur

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires dis-je plus par réflexe que par méchanceté. Me levant je pris quelques billets, les posa sur le comptoir et commençai à m'en aller.

De retour dans le hall, je vis Kakashi discutant toujours avec Gaï . Lorsqu'il me vit, il me fit signe de la main me montrant les clefs de ma chambre que je pris en vitesse. Après une petite explication de sa part comme quoi il restait encore en bas nous nous dîmes au revoir et je pris la direction de l'ascenseur. Les portes s'ouvrirent et montant à l'intérieur, j'attendis que celles-ci se referment fermant les yeux lassés de tout ceci. Ce auquel je ne m'attendais pas mais alors pas du tout, fut la suite.

Une ombre déboula juste avant la fermeture complète des portes. L'impact de nos deux corps contre la paroi provoqua une secousse et l'ascenseur s'arrêta. Le noir combla toute la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant qu'une petite lumière verte ne vienne légèrement éclaircir les environs et lorsque mes yeux furent enfin habitués à la pénombre, ma colère explosa.

- Qu…ha putain enfoiré, c'est malin on est bloqué par ta faute hurlai-je me laissant tomber de toute ma hauteur.

- Ma…ma faute ! Baka si tu t'en allais pas à chaque fois que je veux te parler, on en serait pas là.

- Ha ben c'est la meilleure celle- la! Et pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter hein? Après tout c'est toi il y a huit ans qui m'a rejeté, me traitant de pd devant tout le monde, hein tu n'as pas oublié Sasuke? Tu m'a laissé tout seul m'ignorant alors…

" Pardon" . Fut le mot qui me coupa. C'était la première fois que Sasuke demandait pardon.

- Pardonne moi Naruto continua-t'il comme si de rien n'était. Je sais que mes paroles n'effaceront jamais la douleur que je t'ai fait subir. J'étais jeune et bien trop égoïste pour le comprendre à l'époque, mais lorsque je t'ai perdu j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai ... j'ai

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement

- Qu'est - ce que tu racontes? chuchotai-je moi aussi dans l'incompréhension.

L'obscurité ne me permettait pas de le voir correctement mais je pouvais distinguer aux tremblements de sa voix qu'il était à bout. Lentement il se baissa à ma hauteur, collant son visage le plus proche possible du mien, tellement près que son front collait le mien. C'est là qu'en levant mon regard à la recherche du sien, je le vis clairement. Ce regard, celui pour lequel j'avais osé lui déclarer mes sentiments. Ce regard empli de sincérité et de fragilité, celui qu'il ne donnait que rarement. Mon cœur rata un battement lorsque dans un murmure tendre, ses lèvres me dirent une nouvelle fois pardon au creux de mon oreille. J'étais paralysé et déchiré entre deux envies: la première, celle que mon cerveau ne cessait d'hurler de me dégager de là et la deuxième, celle de mon corps qui lui criait prend le.

Ne sentent aucune résistance ni aucun mouvement de ma part il se remit face à moi. Ses mains encadrèrent tendrement et délicatement mon visage comme par peur qu'il se brise et encrant ses yeux dans les miens me dit tout bas

- Je t'aime.

Et comme pour me le prouver, posa ses tendres lèvres sur les miennes. Voyant le manque de réaction comme un signal positif son baiser fut plus sûr, sa langue titilla ma lèvre supérieure demandant en silence l'accès. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour il fallait que je l'arrête et au plus vite avant que je ne perde tout volonté de lutter.

-Sa…sas'ke ne fait pas ça.

Mettant mes mains contre son torse, je me mis à le pousser doucement afin qu'il comprenne mais c'était mal le connaitre. Quand il releva son regard vers moi, je compris à cet instant. Ses yeux me parlaient vraiment, me dévoilant tout ses sentiments enfouis au plus profond de lui, passant de la peur d'un rejet de ma part, d'un amour inconditionné le dévorant de l'intérieur, d'une souffrance égale à celle que je ressentais. Il me laissait le découvrir en entier pour la première fois risquant même que je puisse le briser pour de bon si je le repoussais en cet instant.

Doucement pour ne pas casser la bulle qui s'était créée autour de nous, il me souffla " je t'aime" provoquant un frisson le long de mon corps puis il posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes sauf que cette fois ci les rôles changèrent.

Ma langue força le passage goûtent pour la première fois la sienne, un léger gout mentholé vient titiller mes papille m'envoyant une décharge à cette effet.

À ce stade, j'aurais peut-être pu encore m'arrêter et encore avec un énorme effort de volonté, mais je perdis toute volonté de lutter quand cette main froide charger de nervosité vient se positionner sous ma chemise cherchant pars tous les moyen à rentrer dans mon pantalon. Ni une ni deux mes mains le firent glisser sur le sol afin que je puisse le recouvrir de mon corps. Ma bouche quitta la sienne pour venir se coller contre sa carotide d'où je sentais ses irrégulières pulsations un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres quand sur ma cuisse je sentis le gonflement de son désir.

J'avais du mal à le croire et pourtant sous moi se tenait un Sasuke à moitié déshabillé, les joues rougies par le plaisir et dont les yeux me criaient sauvagement "tu n'as pas intérêt d'arrêter connard". C'était bandant. Ma langue reprit du service et descendit plus bas passant sur ses tétons durcis puis descendant entre ses côtes pour finir à l'intérieur de son nombril laissant une légère trace à chaque passage.

Profitant de l'étourdissement de mon beau brun j'ouvris son pantalon et le fit glisser jusqu'à mi cuisse. Sasuke était à bout de souffle, du coin de l'œil, je le distinguais pinçant ses magnifiques lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer le moindre son.

Ne lui permettant pas de me cacher sa voix je ne perdis pas une seconde de plus et engloutis son membre tendu à son maximum au fond de ma gorge lui arrachant enfin un cri de plaisir. Ses mains vinrent s'accrocher dans mes cheveux comme pour se tenir à quelque chose de réel et je dus lui maintenir les hanches pour qu'il ne se déhanche pas en moi.

Faisant de longs va et vient je me délectais de ses soupirs, et mon entrejambe commençait à être à l'étroit. J'avais envie que le plaisir dure, de prendre mon temps de lui faire hurler que je le prenne mais cette bombe sexuelle ne me le permettait pas et je savais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

Relâchant son membre de ma bouche ce qui lui provoqua un grognement de frustration, je mis deux doigts à ses lèvres et d'une voix rendu rauque lui ordonna de les sucer. Sasuke les regarda d'abord d'un air supérieur puis voyant mon regard rendu électrique par l'envie il ouvrit la bouche et d'une façon si sensuelle qu'elle aurait pu faire jouir n'importe quel puceau. Il commença en premier lieu par les lécher en me regardant droit dans les yeux puis les suça langoureusement ce qui me fit frémir d'anticipation.

Au bout d'un moment jugeant que mes doigts étaient largement lubrifiés, je mis terme à son manège et d'un coup de hanche bien placé le fit écarter les cuisses me plaçant entre. Ma bouche prit la sienne et nos langues se mêlèrent, se découvrant l'une de l'autre. Lentement ma main descendit vers une de ses fesses rebondies et l'écarta doucement. Un de mes doigts se positionna sur les contours de son orifice, puis timidement, commença à le pénétrer. Ne voyant aucune résistance, je fis quelques aller- retours puis un deuxième doigt vint se mêler. Sasuke lâcha ma bouche, le souffle court. Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'il était terrifié mais en même temps l'envie se lisait sur son visage malgré la douleur.

Bientôt sa voix ne fut que soupirs et gémissement et quand mon troisième doigt entra sans difficulté en lui, sa voix rauque surgit à mes oreilles comme un supplice.

- Na…naruto vient …maintenant.

Mes doigts le quittèrent et lorsque Sasuke fut libéré de mon emprise, telle une bête enragée, il défit mon pantalon faisant craquer la fermeture éclaire. Cela se voyait qu'il était nerveux à la façon dont il enleva mon caleçon. Ses yeux était bloqués sur mon entrejambe tendu vers lui et je pouvais sentir ses légers tremblements. Ma main vint caresser son visage et d'un sourire voulant être réconfortant l'embrassa. Tout doucement il se positionna sur moi et descendit sur mon sexe. Mon dieu qu'il était serré!

Si je m'écoutais, je me déhancherais sur lui comme un malade mais je ne le fis pas. Nos deux corps se réunirent pour ne faire qu'un et après s'être adapté à cela nous nous perdîmes dans le plaisir. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. La jouissance ne se fit pas lente tellement cela fut fort nous laissant autant lui que moi à bout de souffle.

Il fallut plus d'une trentaine de minutes au technicien pour nous faire sortir et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je ne pourrai jamais oublier le regard de Kakashi. Quand il nous vit tout les deux à moitié débraillés, Sasuke dans mes bras rouge de honte.

Cet épisode restera à jamais gravé car cette nuit-là, j'avais enfin l'homme que j'aimais.

**The end...**


End file.
